Since the introduction of the digital computer, electronic storage devices have been a vital resource for the retention of data. Conventional semiconductor electronic storage devices typically incorporate capacitor and transistor structures, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), which temporarily store data based on the charged state of the capacitor structure. In general, this type of semiconductor Random Access Memory (RAM) often requires densely packed capacitor structures that are easily accessible for electrical interconnection. Many of these capacitor structures are fabricated with layers of material including semiconductor, dielectric, and metal.
Double-sided container capacitors are useful in DRAM circuits because they can be tightly packed. Additionally, overall capacitance of each capacitor is increased due to the high surface area including inside and outside surfaces of the container. Some of these structures have lower electrodes that are fabricated by first forming sacrificial spacers within a recess in a substrate, and then forming the lower electrode within the recess and lining annulus defined by the sacrificial layer on the sidewalls of the recess. An application describing this process was filed on Nov. 13, 2003, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/714,115. The selection of materials to be used for the lower electrode and the sacrificial layer can be important for cost and production purposes. Additionally, some sacrificial layers are not as effective as others in certain fabrication processes and when used with different materials. For this reason, additional methods of fabricating double-sided container capacitors are desirable.